The Legend of Zelda The Winds Of Time
by blaze555321
Summary: a cross over of The Wind Waker and Oot majoras mask. after returning to Hyrule Oot link finds the place a mess as ww link finds a tablet with a strange song on it. Oot link falls in love with Malon but will it last. and what of ww link and Tetra?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fic so be nice please._

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA:

THE WINDS OF TIME

_I don't own The Legend of Zelda that's Nintendo but I can dream…_

Chapter 1

Link rode threw the forest on the back of his horse Epona. He headed toward Hyrule he was sad he had not found Navi. Now link craved to be home in Hyrule link kept few objects from his travels he kept the gilded sword his bow, hookshot, a few bombs some deku sticks and 4 masks the deku mask, zora mask, goron mask, and fierce Deity's mask.

Link was joyful when he crossed the border in to Hyrule but the joy did not last long. He soon felt a very dark power a power he knew.

Suddenly a blinding white light flew toward Link not being able to escape he was caught by the light.

Link found him shelf in a white room and there was Saria she smiled and said, "I knew you would come back." she paused. "But at such a sad time."

"What happened." link asked distressed.

"Ganondorf." Saria said. "H..he took over he destroyed castle town he built a floating castle he locked up the master sword we don't know how he broke the seal he's more powerful some how."

"But how did he do that in 3 days?" Link asked.

"3 days! Link you've been gone for 7 years!" Saria exploded.

"Bu…but I didn't age any." Link responded.

"That's what happens when you mess with time link." Saria said. "Now you must go get the keys that can open the door to the master sword you must complete the dungeons Ganondorf has made to hide the keys in but you need help we have a person coming that wears clothes like yours. When you meet them you'll know it but you need one other person someone you trust." Saria continued.

"I understand." Link said and headed for a door which had just appeared.

"Stop." Saria halted Link. "Let me see your Fierce Deity's mask." Link reluctantly gave her the mask. She held the mask in both hands the she snapped it in two. Link let out a yelp. 2 balls of light floated out; one black, one white. Saria crushed the black one in her hand and then guided the white one to Link. The ball of light entered Link and he felt older 7 years older.

"In that mask there were 2 energy's; an evil power which was the true energy of the mask and good power. The energy you put in it, the good power, was able to age you. You can go and I believe some one is waiting for you at the ranch." Saria explained. Link smiled and walked out.

_-Sorry it is so boring it will get better later and longer_ _too so see you next time. This chapter has been edited nothing major to the play of the story, but the format is better.-_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi me again thanks for the reviews I'll do bedder and sorry it took so long. Oh also I forgot this in the first chapter wind waker link is 15 now just telling you. I'm just gonna shut up and get to the story._

The Legend Of Zelda

The Winds Of Time

_I don't own Zelda that's Nintendo. _

Chapter 2

Link was staring up at the sky in the middle of the ocean watching clouds float by. He got up and stretched casing his boat to shake. Link settled the boat and pulled out a sliver conductors baton known as the wind waker. Link closed his eyes as he searched for the song he wanted...yes he remembered it. Link guided the wind waker gracefully threw the air conducing the notes to the winds Requiem. Link pointed the wind waker south. Link thin pullied out his sail and sailed south.

Link found a spot and put away his sail. Link's eyes darted around he herd something his eye's Widened as a giant gyorg fallowed by 4 regular sized ones passed in to view. Link quickly puled back out his sail and boomerang. He started to sail but after he got a certain distance they stopped fallowing him. They must be guarding something . He thought. Link's gained instinct drove him to the spot that the gyorgs where guarding. Link puled out his bow but putting his boomerang so he code get to it easily and charged in.

He got close and shot a fire arrow in to the water quick le fallowed by another . The sea around the gyorgs started to boil taking out the for regular gyorgs. Link smiled to him self he hade gotten rid of 4 now just the big one . He charged straight to the gyorg arming ice arrows. He shot 3 ice arrows in front of him they formed a ramp of sorts witch link charged right for. The boat hit the ramp and flew in the air. Link jumped out and landed on the gyorg's back. He drew the heros sword and slashed at the gyorg's back tearing it to pieces. The gyorg flung link from his injured back and link landed in the water.

Link swam to his boat and got in. He pulled his sail out and was off the gyorg behind him now it didn't care what it was guarding it just wanted link dead. Link turned around and puled out a bomb and got out the kings cannon. He fired some bomb's but missed so he was gonna try again but the gyorg was already upon him. Link had out the bomb in the canon and fired right down the gyorg's throat. Link poled out his sail and sailed away quicky.

Link got away before the gyorg's insides exploded and the fish creature sank in to the ocean creating a wave witch pushed link to the spot the band of gyorgs was guarding link didn't see anything so he figured that it was under water link got out his gappling hook and rigged up the winch. Link let the winch drop in to the water after about 10 minuets he hit something. It took him about another 10 minuets to pull it up but he got it he pulled it on board and saw what it was.

Siting there was a stone tablet about the size of a book and on the tablet was song notes. Link smiled this was just what him and tetra where looking for remnants of Hyrule. They started the task of finding a new Hyrule but found nothing so they started a search remnants of the old one. Link headed for Tetra's ship ware he was staying. He got to the boat and climbed on bored via a rope ladder hung over the side of the ship for him to get back up. Link got to Tetra's room Tetra was siting at her disk studying a map."Hi." said link. "Hi link." Tetra said lovingly. you see tetra and link hade be come close over the years. "Hay I found something." said link. "You did."said tetra adding after a few silent seconds. "Well show it to me." "Oh right." said link. Link puled out the tablet. Tetra looked at the tablet. "I was wondering if you wold come with me to play it." Link said. Tetra looked like she was thinking and finale said. "Ok." "Grate." said Link. So th pair walked out on Deck and got in Link's boat.

After an uneventful trip the two got to the desired place. Link took out the wind waker and played the melody from the tablet. A strange effect happened link felt as if he where being puled back by some unseen force as the song of time took effect as it hade not done for over one thousand years. Within seconds Link Tetra and the boat where gone.

_Ha I finale finished. I hope your happy I am. This chapter is not much longer but hey it_'s the _second chapter. Now one more order thing_ _I am going to start a harry potter story later_ _if you like this idea I will make the story if not then to bad I'm making it anyway._ _Till next time I'm out._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews . I am now up for requests if you want to see me make a certain kind of story then ask as long as I know the subject I'll do it. wold you like my chapters to have names are is it ok with out? I need a cool beginning please help me with this and in till I get one we're stuck with this (Insert cool beginning hear) _

The Legend of Zelda

Chapter 3

_(I don't own Zelda are any thing related to it, that's Nintendo. How many times do I have to tell you that.)_

Link knew that the person Saria said would be waiting for him at the ranch would be Malon. Link had stayed at the ranch for a few months before he left and now he was back. In the few months he spent on the ranch he developed a friendship with Malon and when it started to become more link left. Only after link left did he realize he loved Malon but by thin he had a new land to save. Link was overjoyed to see the ranch on the horizon and he rode faster to the ranch and the one he loved.. .

The gates to the where closed but as link approached they opened. Link jumped off Epona and there she stood. Her long red hare swayed in the gentle breeze. "Malon." Link said in a happy yet shaky voice. Malon smiled yet there where tears in her eyes. " Link its been so long I thought you where..." Malon said crying a little more. "It's ok I'm hear now." Link said pulling malon in to an embrace. " I'm so happy your back." Malon managed to say threw her tears. Link dried Malon's tears and the two walked in to the ranch.

In the field witch once held horses now was home to abought 6 little shacks. Each shack was small and looked like they would blow away in a strong breeze. There was a fire pit in the center of the field. Things like tomatoes, and corn grew around the shacks. And coming in and out of the shacks where people. The people watered plants, worked on their houses, and started to pile up a wood pile. One little boy looked over at Link. "Look mommy that man had a sword." said the boy pulling on a woman's sleeve. The woman looked over and then shouted out. "Look the man has a sword he must be hear to save us." People started to rush over there weren't that many but they managed to surround Link and Malon. The people started to bombard link with questions and praises. Link and Malon pushed their way threw the group and in to the farm house.

"What was all that?" Asked link. "Refugees from Castle Town, ever since Ganondorf destroyed it they've lived here." Malon replied. "Oh." said link. He hadn't thought abought Castle Town being destroyed ha had only thought of Malon. "That's not all of them is it?" Link questioned worried that most of the people where dead. "Oh no, most went to other towns everyone's fine, everybody got away." Malon said putting Link's mind at ease. After that Malon took Link around the ranch showing him the new barn built to house the horses Epona was put up hear. Malon took link to the house and said he could take the extra bed room witch was built to house the people from Castle Town but it was found that there was not enough room so it was empty. Some simple furniture was put in to the room. With that done Malon went to the kitchen to fix lunch.

Meanwhile Ganondorf was looking in to a basin of water but instead of seeing the bottom of the basin he saw an image. An image of Link and Malon. "It seams Link Has returned to this land and he has a loved one he can't stand a strike on her. Link will be in the palm of my hand." Ganondorf began to plot.

_Sorry it took so long to write I had a long case of writers block. The next chapter will still be abought OOT Link as well. After the next chapter we'll see what happens to WW Link. So until next time See ya._


End file.
